Systems to reward players based on wagers placed during land based casino gaming sessions are known. Typically, such systems provide one or more rewards from a standardized set of rewards to a player when a player's wagering rate (e.g., an amount wagered over time) exceeds a threshold value, regardless of the actual total amount of money won or lost by the player. These systems do not allow system operators to dynamically reward individual players based on individual actual financial results from gaming sessions. Rather the reward thresholds are typically static and do not directly correlate to the experience of an individual player.